


An unusual protector ( Widowmakerxreader)

by anais_dakota



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Humor, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbians, Romance, Widowmaker, widowmakerxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais_dakota/pseuds/anais_dakota
Summary: The rubble, where you hid beneath, gets lifted up and you close your eyes, waiting for your death. Your eyes open surprised when you hear a feminine voice with french accent whisper "A girl has survived..."(Read more inside !)





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> After this got pretty famous on wattpad I decided to upload a few chapters here.  
> If you have wattpad,please pay me a visit ♥

Hey,  
I wanted to try something new, so please forgive me if it is not the best.  
This story will be about widowmaker and you ( I am not sure yet if I will write it for female readers or for both, let me know ! ) and I can promise that it's going to be a kinda cute story.So..I am looking forward to your comments and thank you for reading, the first chapter and the description will be uploaded soon!


	2. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys.   
> Just wanted to thank everyone who has left Kudos in the previous chapter ☺♥  
> I have written this in less than 15 minutes .....and more than 2000 people have read this single chapter on wattpad.  
> I am still not sure if I am going to publish all my chapters here or if I will only post a few as a preview...  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Everywhere was dust, making you unable to see what happened around you.Once it had cleared, you found yourself standing in the middle of the ruins of your hometown.

Fighting noises could be heard in the distance as you started running as fast as you could.The air caressed your face as you ran through small gaps between destroyed houses.Luckily for you, you have never been a person to catch the eye of someone, it was more like people forgot that you existed.

  
You reach a big place and memories of the past day float in your mind.Smiling people, the smell of food and the sound of laughter.It almost seemed surreal.  
You catch the glimpse of something laying beneath a big piece of a house and slowly walk closer, nearly throwing up when you see what it is.

  
A dead body.The place is full of dead bodies.

  
You start running away, not caring about a destination.After a while, you stop panting hard and try to catch your breath, as you feel the fighting noises coming nearer.You look around and notice a pyramid like part of a house and quickly hide underneath it.A few seconds later, you hear shooting sounds right outside your hiding place.

Clenching your fists and curling up and the floor, you simply let your tears flow down your cheeks.After a while, the sounds die down but you keep laying on the ground, not trusting the silence.The rubble, where you hid beneath, gets lifted up and you close your eyes, waiting for you to get killed.

Your eyes open surprised when you hear a feminine voice with french accent whisper "A girl has survived..."


End file.
